dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Sereve/Legends
Sereve was an efficient sharpshooter who worked for the Dino Attack Team. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, Sereve lived in Chicago with his family, including his dog Bailey. Early in the Dino Attack, Sereve joined Dino Attack Team. He received training from Rev Raptor, and practiced driving and stopping with precision on a Steel Sprinter. In one of his first missions, Sereve's Urban Avenger was attacked by a Mutant Lizard. Although he attempted to shoot it off, the Mutant Lizard knocked his Cosmotronic Ray off-target, causing him to miss and accidentally shoot at Dino Attack Headquarters. He eventually managed to kill the Mutant Lizard before it could cause further damage. After checking in with Rex, Sereve returned to Chicago. There, he discovered that his home was destroyed and his family was killed by Mutant Lizards. The only survivor was Bailey, and Sereve him brought back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Upon his return, Sereve showed Bailey to Kotua while the Alpha Team agent was repainting his Urban Avenger. Sereve left Bailey in his room while on his next mission, during which he noticed a great threat appear on his radar. Tracking it to New York City, Sereve discovered an army of Mutant T-Rexes, and retreated to Dino Attack Headquarters to warn the rest of his team. He participated in defending Dino Attack Headquarters from the Mutant T-Rexes. After making repairs to Dino Attack Headquarters after the damage caused by the Mutant T-Rex attack, Sereve asked Rev Raptor if he wanted to join him on his next mission to Adventurers' Island, and Rev politely declined the offer. Once he arrived at Adventurers' Island, Sereve's Urban Avenger was attacked by a swarm of Mutant Lizards, and his radar was damaged, so he sought Databoard's mechanical expertise to get it repaired. Sereve brought Bailey along with him during his mission. When they were attacked by an army of Mutant T-Rexes, Sereve was surprised to learn that Bailey could breathe acid, strong enough to melt half of the Mutant T-Rexes. Sereve contacted Rev Raptor, and they met up with one another. Rev told Sereve about his secret base and suggested going to Castle Cove to investigate the rumors of Mutant Dragons. Although Sereve was less than eager about the prospect, he joined Rev on his mission to Castle Cove and helped him capture a Mutant Dragon. Sereve received a message telling him to report back to Dino Attack Headquarters's conference room. When he arrived, he found the room empty. After telling Rev about Bailey breathing acid, Sereve and Rev Raptor were confronted by an alien hybrid of Minifig and Mutant Dino. The hybrid, known as Landro, revealed himself to be the king of the Mutant Dinos and threatened Sereve over the jewel of Sentarie 9. However, Sereve did not know what Landro was talking about or where the jewel was, which angered Landro. Sereve and Rev Raptor were rescued by Bailey, who revealed his true identity as an anthropomorphic wolf-like being named Banchito. Banchito revealed that Landro was his brother and that the jewel was contained in his DNA. Banchito and Landro fought one another, and Banchito emerged victorious, using his acid breath to reduce Landro to a mere puddle. However, Landro survived and escaped, vowing to destroy them with waves of radiation and Mutant Dinos. Sereve and Banchito traveled to Antarctica. Banchito explained that Landro had likely returned to their home planet in a UFO, but could be lured back to LEGO Planet if he used the jewel of Sentarie 9. In preparation for Landro's arrival and inevitable Mutant Dino attack, Sereve transmitted his coordinates, and Kai, Joey, and Dash Justice responded. He showed them his secret Antarctic base, where they would fight against Landro's Mutant Dino army. Receiving a distress signal from Rev Raptor, Sereve returned to LEGOLAND. He quickly traveled to Rev's coordinates and rescued his fellow Dino Attack agent. Sereve returned to his Antarctica base and fought against waves of Mutant Dinos alongside Banchito, to the point where they were nearly overrun. Some time later, Sereve and Rev Raptor encountered Landro again, and the evil mutant king murdered Sereve. Sereve's death was avenged by Rev, who finally managed to defeat Landro. Abilities and Traits Sereve had a need for speed and loved driving quick vehicles such as the Urban Avenger. He was also a very skilled sharpshooter with deadly accuracy, having reportedly only missed one shot while driving his Urban Avenger. After training with Rev Raptor, Sereve learned how to drive and stop a vehicle with incredible precision. Although he tended to be slightly annoying when off-duty, Sereve was a lean, mean, dino-destroying machine during missions. He may have acted a little strange at times, but he was a great friend and loyal follower. Trivia *Sereve is the primary character of Sand Hawk 1, then known as Toa Kevin, in Dino Attack RPG. *Although Sereve belongs to Sand Hawk 1, he was killed in a post written by Kardas Dragon. This gives Sereve the unique distinction of being the only Dino Attack RPG player's primary character that was killed by another player. *Although they are not biologically related, Sereve and Banchito regard one another as brothers. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Legends